


Daddy's Princess

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wow, daddy!Liam, daddy!niall, it's not just one big daddy kink, they actually have a baby together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus you look so much like your father." He whispered to the sleeping baby. Her baby hair was thick and curly, just like Liam's. Her closed eyes were a beautiful brown color, with full pouty lips. She was tiny for her age, and Niall's massive hand was the size of her entire torso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprived boredom. I apologize in advance for the shit that is this collection of words. I'm dumb. That is all.

Loud wails are what interrupted Liam and Niall from their documentary about a giant squid. Niall was tucked into Liam's side, laying on his back in their fluffy bed as he used Liam's bicep as a pillow. Liam made a move to get up, but Niall quickly stopped him saying a quick "I'll get her babe." Liam just smiled and kissed his lips before pausing the documentary for Niall.

The blonde walked over to the three month old baby in the mini crib at the foot of their bed and pulled out the fussy baby. She was technically Liam's daughter, since he had gotten his ex girlfriend pregnant a year ago. But they were raising her together, as his ex had left Liam with the baby. Niall and Liam had been dating for seven months (Liam and the girl had broken up months before she got pregnant, but they had drunken sex a few days before he met Niall) when Liam got the phone call that she was pregnant and due in two months.

She wanted nothing to so with the baby, giving her away to Liam claiming that the baby interfered with her studies. Luckily, Niall had stayed with Liam during everything and they now raised her together.

"What's wrong with my little Arden, hmm baby? What's wrong with my Arden?" Niall asked as he pulled her out of the crib. They had a break-in robbery a couple weeks ago and now they were scared to leave the baby alone, so they brought the portable versions of her nursery and put them in their room.

Liam smiled gently as he saw Niall cradling their daughter, loving how Niall could treat her as if she were his own daughter. _She is my daughter, Liam, of course she is,_ Niall would say. That always warmed Liam's heart, feeling like he had his own little family with his boyfriend of one long year. Some might say they were moving fast, raising a baby together after nine months of dating, but they knew they would be fine. More than fine, really.

"Daddy loves his little princess." Niall whispered, grinning widely and swaying his body to get her to fall asleep. Once she looked up at him, her cries instantly faltered and she curiously reached a chubby arm toward his smile. He playfully nibbled on her arm, loving the toothless grin he got in response.

"You're the absolute cutest. Say good night to Da so you can go sleepy, Arden." He said, moving Arden's hand to make it look like she was waving at Liam.

"Nanite, Da!" Niall said in a baby voice, making Liam laugh quietly before blowing a kiss.

"Good night my Arden!" he whisper-shouted back, watching as she fell asleep in Niall's arms.

"Ni, you're the only one that can do that. It takes me _ages_ to get her to sleep, but all _daddy_ has to do is hold her and give her a big smile to reduce her to baby snores." He pouted, watching as Niall still rocked her gently.

"Jesus you look so much like your father." He whispered to the sleeping baby. Her baby hair was thick and curly, just like Liam's. Her closed eyes were a beautiful brown color, with full pouty lips. She was tiny for her age, and Niall's massive hand was the size of her entire torso.

He put her back into her crib and climbed up to cuddle with his boyfriend.

"Thanks for doing that for me, Ni." he said, leaning over to kiss him slowly. Niall just grinned and kissed him back.

"I'll always get out of bed for Daddy's princess." With that, he squeezed back into his original spot: tucked into Liam's side, using his bicep as a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> did you survive that


End file.
